Raid! Don Bugdez
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Raid! Don Bugdez |Japanese (Katakana) = 急襲！ドン・バグデス |Japanese (Romanized) = Kyūshū! Don bagudesu |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 042 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 042 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 042 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = February 18, 2017 |International = TBA |Previous = Memory Warnings |Next = Great's Secret }} is the fourty-second episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on February 18, 2017 on TBS. Content Summary Masato is going to take on Don Bugdez on his own. Whilst doing so, he awakens the Kicchiri attribute's Fact-Promin Dozermin. Using 2 Fact-Promins to deal with Don Bugdez was a struggle unless Yuto comes to give Masato a helping hand. Plot As night falls in Tokyo, Masato and Mighty were standing on the rooftop. Masato looks at his Kamiwaza Shaker and got it ready to awaken another Fact-Promin whislt thinking about his sister Mako. On top of another building, the Bug Bites were spying on Masato when they heard a voice. Later at the docks, Don Bugdez had a word with the Bug Bites and the lightning flashes in the sky. Worried, the Bug Bites wanted another chance but Don Bugdez disaggreed. Acting like a trio of cute cats, the Bug Bites still want another chance but Don Bugdez disagreed again by attacking them with some lightning. Feeling sad, the Bug Bites were still needed for a second chance but they heard a voice from behind. It was Great. The Bug Bites did not want to be replaced by Great but Great said that he couldn't replace them. The Bug-Bites were surprised. Then, Great asked Don Bugdez to give the Bug Bites another chance. Great explained to Don Bugdez about the Fact-Promins and remembered how he used Bug-Yajiromin to fight Metmin. Don Bugdez heard what Great has said and agrees but that another chance would be the Bug Bites' last. The Bug Bites were shocked while Great grinned. The next day, Masato and Mighty were on a stroll, looking for a place where Masato can awaken the next Fact-Promin. Sitting by a wooden shed, the Bug Bites were spying on Masato and Mighty and noticed that Masato and Mighty were vanished out of sight. Meanwhile at Hobby Kamiya, Yuuka Kamiya went into Yuto's bedroom and saw Yui and Gauzemin who were dressing Zuzumin up in girly clothes. Yui told her mother that Yuto had gone outside and Yuuka didn't notice. Outside at Kirakira First Street, Yuto, Shuu, Mirai, Nicole and Souma were on a stroll with Yuto's Kamiwaza teammate Wanda. Yuto and Shuu didn't know where they're going but Wanda replied that they're still on a stroll and told them to get moving. Everything seems fine at Kirakira First Street. Wanda gripped his teeth onto Souma's jacket whilst holding onto Nicole's shoulder. Yuto took out his Kamiwaza Shaker which had its light glowing red. Yuto noticed that something is wrong with his Kamiwaza Shaker but Wanda got Yuto to position his Kamiwaza Shaker in the air. Meanwhile, Masato and Mighty arrive at a rocky area where various machines were doing some construction work. Standing on the bottom part of the area, Masato used his Kamiwaza Shaker to awaken another Fact-Promin: Dozermin. While Masato explains the plan, about stopping Don Bugdez, to Dozermin, Terara and Gigaga were spying and Megaga launched a rocket which let loose dark clouds to cover the skies of the rocky area, causing Don Bugdez to appear in a flash. Mighty was speechless. Don Bugdez was about to strike Masato and Mighty with lighting but Dozermin used his Kamiwaza ability to protect Masato and Mighty from the attack. On their way to the rocky area with Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker still glowing a red light. Shuu and Mirai spotted some dark clouds in the sky. Yuto couldn't call in Rocketmin when his Kamiwaza Shaker's like that so he has to use his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and summoned Turbomin and Railmin instead. Yuto and Wanda used Turbomin to boost Yuto's skateboard while Railmin gave Mirai and Shuu a ride on his train. Souma and Nicole need to catch up so Yuto summons Tafumin. With his Kamiwaza ability, Tafumin gave Souma and Nicole the power to speed up when they run. Back at the rocky area, Don Bugdez was still trying to attack the defending Dozermin. The Bug Bites were worried that the rocky area will be in the ruins. Dozermin was getting tired and weak so Masato used his Kamiwaza Shaker and his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to call in Metmin. Don Bugdez was about to finish Dozermin off but Metmin appeared and created a shield to block Don Bugdez's attack. Dozermin stood up and attacked Don Bugdez with various punches, starting with one directly into Don Bugdez's face. Then, Yuto and his friends and Wanda arrive at the rocky area and Yuto saw what was happening. Don Bugdez unleased a blast which knocked out both Metmin and Dozermin. The blast also caused the Bug Bites were sent flying and Yuto and his friends and Wanda to hold on. The blast was so strong that it caused Dozermin and Metmin to return to Masato's Kamiwaza Shaker. Still thinking about Mako, Masato was upset over Metmin and Dozermin's defeat. Then, the dark clouds had vanished and what was left is a large crater. Masato couldn't believe that he had failed an attempt to stop Don Bugdez on his own. Yuto came towards Masato who was speechless. Mighty ran away and left Masato behind. Back inside Hobby Kamiya as the sun sets, Masato was sitting on the floor of Yuto's bedroom, thinking about his failure on confronting Don Bugdez. Masato remembered the time when he walked out from Kirakira Hospital after he left his unwell sister Mako there in a room where she stays in for recovery. Then, Masato first met his Kamiwaza teammate Mighty who gave him his Kamiwaza Power-Shot. Thinking about his sister Mako, Masato accepted, recieved his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter. Wanda remembers how Mighty got to Earth in the first place. Yuto tells Masato to try and confront Don Bugdez again but with Yuto's help and they must awaken the last 3 Fact-Promins before they do so. Masato looks at Yuto's Kamiwaza File. Masato then accepts what Yuto has said, shakes hands with Yuto and became friends with him. Wanda was pleased that Masato has agreed to team up with Yuto. Wanda pretends that he was fighting but Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Nicole and Souma did not care, even though Yui did not notice. With everyone annoyed except Yui, Wanda blushed. Trivia In the episode * Masato gets his Kamiwaza Shaker ready to awaken another Fact-Promin. * The Bug Bites were given one last chance from Don Bugdez. * Yui tells her mother Yuuka Kamiya that Yuto has gone out with his friends and Wanda. * Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker shows a glowing red light. * Masato awakens another Fact-Promin: Dozermin. * Masato has failed to confront Don Bugdez. * Mighty runs away and leaves Masato behind. * Masato remembers how he first became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter. * Yuto and Masato bcame friends. Background * This is the third episode where there were no Bugmins. The first two being episode 12 and episode 38. * This is the third episode when a Fact-Promin is awakened. This time, Masato has awakened Dozermin. The first two being episode 35 when Yuto awakens Rocketmin and episode 39 when Masato awakens Metmin. * This episode contains a flashback showing how Masato first became a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter. English dub changes Characters * Masato * Mighty * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Great * Don Bugdez * Yuuka Kamiya * Yui * Yuto * Wanda * Mirai * Shuu * Souma * Nicole * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Freezemin * Gauzemin * Zuzumin * Turbomin * Railmin * Tafumin * Memorymin (mentioned) * Speechmin (mentioned) Bugmins Debugged * None (There were no Bugmins in this episode) Promins Summoned * Turbomin * Railmin * Tafumin Fact-Promins Awakened * Dozermin (Masato) * Metmin (Masato) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 43: Great's Secret 『カミワザ・ワンダ』2 25(土) 第43話「グレイトの秘密」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes